Life in Baltimore once again
by animelvr21100
Summary: Amanda returns to her hometown, Baltimore to start a new life and her new career with her best friend Katelyn, but will old friends, family and love interests keep her from pursuing what she loves most, or will she fall in love with something unexpected?
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow is the day, that I've been waiting for since I was a little kid. I was finally moving into my own apartment with my best friend Katelyn. We are finally

going to be room mates! We have been talking about this since senior year of high school. I finally finished packing up all of my stuff at my aunt and uncle's

house in St. Michaels, which is in the middle of freaking no where! I take a last look at my room, and it is completely empty, with just boxes and the love seat

that was here when I moved in. I take the last of the boxes to the truck before I go have my last meal here in town. I head over to Town Dock, where I have

worked for the last three summers. It has felt like such a short time since I have moved here. I walk in and everyone that I know and loved is here, throwing

me a goodbye party. My managers, Jon and Mary Joe were standing at the door, holding their hands out for hugs, along with everyone else. I have never felt

this important, ever in this town actually. Everyone from my old jobs are here and so are my aunt's friends that I have met and became friends with. I sit at the

bar, around with Becca, Corey, Liz, Wells, Kevin, Deon, Rob, Thomas, Cookie and everyone else! Robert and JoAnne were behind the bar, serving us and Robert

is serving me my first alcoholic drink, since I have turned 21. Everyone is laughing and having fun and dancing, just like I wanted it to be. I feel a tap on my

shoulder, and it's Aron, with his hand out. "Can I have this dance?" he asked me. I got all red and Becca pushed me off my chair onto the floor. She knew that I

have a little crush on him, but Kevin got a little upset, so I danced with the both of them, along with everyone else. Everything was great tonight.

It finally ended and everyone was leaving. My aunt and uncle left early, so I had to walk home. "Hey! Wait up!" I heard from behind me. It was Aron! "Hey,

what's up?" I asked him. "I don't want you to walk home alone. Let me walk you home." I was totally not expecting that. He grabbed my hand and we started

to walk the back roads home. "I had a lot of fun tonight. Jay told me that you were the one who set up and everything. That was really sweet of you. Thank

you." He started to blush bright red. It was super cute! I started getting a chill and I shook my arms. "You must be cold, here. Take my hoodie." He handed me

his hoodie and I didn't know how to react, so I just put it on. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder blades. Me and

him have never been alone like this before, it was kinda awkward, but I really liked it. We saw headlights behind us and we got off to the side. A black Honda

pulled up next to us. It was a car full of guys. "Hey Aron. Why you with her? She ain't your type. She's thick, and you like sticks." Aron's face got red and he

looked mad. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Fuck off! You guys are just assholes!" I yelled at them. They just revved off into the darkness. "Thanks

Mandy. I owe ya one." I smiled and grabbed his hand and continued walking. We finally got to my street and we stopped. "Well I guess this is goodbye. I didn't

want this night to end." I smile and blush at him. He pulls out a box and it was a bracelet. "I don't want you to forget about me and this town. You moved here,

and are getting out, like I want to. You have made these past couple years working there the best years of my life." I blushed bright red and smiled. "Aron.

Since I have first met you, I knew we were going to be friends. I am so upset that I am leaving, but I will never forget you, and I will come visit, I promise." He

wraps his left arm around my waist and places his right hand on my cheek. He leans down and I push up into a long lingering kiss. He moves his hand onto my

waist and I move my arms around his neck. His lips are hot and soft. He looks up into my eyes and I look into his. "I am going to miss you so much Amanda. I

don't know what I am going to do when you're gone." I place my hand onto his cheek. "You will be okay, trust me. We will talk all the time and Skype. It's going

to be okay." He gives me another kiss, one onto my forehead. And I kiss him on his cheek. He lets go of my hand. "Hey! Don't you want your hoodie back?" He

just smiles. "Keep it baby. It's yours." I smile and go into the house. My aunt and uncle were already asleep, so I took a shower and put Aron's hoodie back on.

This is going to be the last time I sleep in this bed, well at least for a while. I heard my phone go off and it was a text from Kate. "See you at the new place at

noon!" I smiled and laid down on my bed. Aron's smell is still on his hoodie. I set my alarm for 7. Tomorrow is going to be hard.

I wake up to the smell of bacon and pancakes and my alarm going off. It was moving day! I jumped up and got dressed into a pair of black cut-off jeans, a

purple vans tank top and my flip flops. I flat ironed my hair and I looked into the mirror. I had short hair when I moved in, and now I have long hair, down my

back. It's blonde, with some highlights in it. Bridgette did my hair before I moved. I went out to the kitchen, and aunt Mari, uncle Jerry, and my aunt's friends Pat

and Dan were sitting there, with breakfast and a cup of coffee. "Come join us sweetie, before Mari starts crying again." laughs Pat. I smile and sit down. I

cannot believe today has come. I eat and I put the last of my stuff into the car. Everyone was outside again to give me my last hugs. Jon and JoAnne gave me a

Town Dock v-neck tee, Char gave me a Foxy's hoodie; Jen, Taryn and Payton give me a camo hat and jacket. My aunt and uncle stand before me. "Well I guess

this is goodbye." I shake my head and give them each a big hug. My uncle hands me a box. "Don't open it till you are settled, okay?" I shake my head okay and

I start crying. I don't wanna leave, but I want to pursue my dream. I get in the car and I start driving. I was hoping to see Aron, but I know it's probably too

hard. I take a deep breath and put the car into gear. I am ready to live on my own.

I make it over to our new place. It's a loft and I am so ready to see the inside! Katelyn gets out of the truck with her boyfriend, Danny. She jumps onto me and

I fell flat on my ass! "Ouch Kate! What was that for?" She helps me up. "You ready to unpack?" I shrug my shoulders. The worst part about moving is the

unpacking part. We walk in and the place is huge! With gigantic windows and a little deck. We have two bedrooms and two and a half baths, a huge living

room, dinning room and kitchen combined. Each room has it own bathroom and huge closet. The washer and dryer are both in the kitchen in a closet. I walk

into my room and I have a bench seat, with a gigantic window, that opens onto the roof. I love it! Danny, Wes, and Tyler helps us move all of our stuff in. I

finally finished decorating my room. I choose black furniture and turquoise as my other color, and my bathroom is black and purple. I covered my one whole wall

with pictures of my friends and family from over the years, and my other walls have art work that I have drawn over the years. I look at the box that my uncle

had given me on my bed, but I wasn't ready to open it yet. I helped Kate finished up unpacking the kitchen and living room. We plopped down onto the sofa

and took a breather. "The guys are going out tonight. Do you want to come with?" I got up and looked out onto the city of Baltimore. "Thanks Kate, but I think

imma pass this time. I'm going to go see my mom." She got up and rubbed my shoulder. "Do you want me to go with you?" I shook my head no. "No, you go

have fun and I'll catch up with ya later." She gives me a hug. I go grab my keys and my bag. "Call me if you need me." she smiles at me and gives me a thumbs

up. I rush down the stairs and got into my car. I never imagined that I would be living in the city. It amazes me. I drove out to the cemetery, the one place

where I can talk to my mom, and have no one bother me. I pull up, and no one is there, thank god. Right next to my mom, is my grandparents. They died last

year, but we still haven't touched the house at all. I sit down next to my mom and I look at the picture of me, her and my dad. We were a happy family, once

upon a time. I lay down and look up at the sky. It's bright blue and the sun is shinning bright. I heard footsteps coming up and I jumped up quickly. It was Zach,

my drug addict cousin. I haven't talked to him in three years. "Hey. Nice to see ya sis." He still called me that. I look at him and he got buff and tan! He isn't the

same little guy that I knew years ago. "Still doing drugs?" He smiles at me. "No, actually. After I told u that I would never talk to you again, I overdosed and

ended up in the hospital, nearly dead. But I got clean and I've been clean for two and a half years. I started working out, got a job as a mechanic, and I'm living

a better life. I wanted to call you so bad, but I figured that you never wanted to talk to me again." I shook my head and gave him a hug and a kiss on the

cheek. "You idiot. Why would u say that?" He smirked at me. "So, just visiting?" I smirked back. "No. Actually moved back. I got an apartment in the city, this is

my first day back." His eyes lit up. "Amanda Crockett, moving out of the country, and into the city, or is that still your last name?" I laughed. "Yea, it's still my last

name. I'm still a Crockett." He smiles. "Well I gotta get going bro, so call me, okay?" He laughs at me. "Okay sis, maybe we'll go out for a beer sometime." I

smile back and get into my car. I drive to fells point to a local pub. The gang was sitting up at the bar and Kate comes over and gives me a huge hug. "How'd it

go?" I have a big grin on my face. "I ran into Zach." Her face got sour looking. "No, don't do that. He is actually clean, and looks good too!" She rolls her eyes at

me and hands me a beer. "Tonight, we are going to celebrate!" We toast to it and drink. Tonight is going to be interesting.

I had a couple beers and I finally got a seat at the bar. The gang were talking about fire department stuff, so I just hung back and slugged down another beer.

I looked up towards the bar, and there was a hot guy, a really hot guy, was handing me another drink. "This one's on the house, for such a pretty girl." I rolled

my eyes at him and snarled. "Is that what you say to all girls when you wanna get laid?" He laughs at me. "Ha ha, very funny there. Can I at least get your

name?" I took a drink from the bottle. "Crockett. What's yours stranger buying me drinks?" He puts a smile on his face. "You can call me Riley." He hands me a

piece of paper and a pen. "I'll write down mine, if you write yours." I gave him a glare and took the pen and wrote it down. "I don't need yours." He smirked at

me as I left him a tip and got up. I walked up to the group. "Hey guys, I'm going to go home, okay?" Katelyn got up and said the same thing. The guys

shrugged their shoulders as Danny gave Kate a kiss goodbye. When we walked outside, I slapped her on the shoulder. "Why are you leaving with me? You can

stay, if you want to." She wrapped her arms around me for a hug. "I'm worried about you, plus I want to spend some girl time together." I opened up to the

door and hit her in the head. "You idiot."

Kate and I spent most of the night vegging out on pizza and junk food, as we watched One Tree Hill. I took a shower for the first time in my new bathroom and

it was the most relaxing thing ever, plus I have a huge tub, that I sink down into. I changed into a pair of my lacrosse sweatpants and a black tank top, and sat

out on the roof with a cup of coffee. I have so much running through my head right now: new apartment, new job, seeing old friends, missing my other friends.

It's all so confusing! I laid back and looked up at the stars. They look so much better on the shore. I heard a noise and it was Kate. "Hey girl, wanted to make

sure that you were okay." I smiled. "Yea girl, I'm okay, let's get some sleep." We crawled back through my window and she gave me a hug. I set my alarm for

tomorrow and laid down. I can't wait to start tomorrow, it's going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my alarm going off at six, telling me to get my ass out of bed. I jumped out from under the covers, and stare at the box on the floor that my uncle

gave me. I still haven't opened it up yet, and I don't plan to for a while. I stare at my closet, to figure out what I am going to wear to work at a body shop. I put

on a pair of black leggings, with a white flowy shirt and sandles. I put on some make up and did my hair. I heard Kate come into my room, with her police

uniform on. "If you need me, call me, okay?" I smile at her and give her a hug. She wishes me good luck as she walks out the door. It's 6:30 and I have to be

there by 8, so I have time to stop and get coffee. I stop at the local Starbucks and get a frappe, one of my summertime favorites. I look in front of me, and

there's a short guy, looks like my cousin Ryan. And when hr turns around, it is Ryan! His smile gets wide and he gives me a huge hug. "Mandy! It's been forever

since I last saw you. I missed ya. Zach said that you moved back into town." He let go of me and I smiled. "Yea. I work at Security Auto body now for the

summer, until I can start my teaching job." He hands me my drink. "My turn to buy. I'll call you later and we will all go out sometime, okay?" I shook my head

okay, as he was leaving. This day is already starting out weird.

I pull up to Security, about 20 minutes early, the doors were unlocked and everyone was already there. Mary, a former manager, is the new owner and hired

me. Everyone still works there, and I am their new meat. Chelsea, another employee, clears the front desk out in the waiting room for me. It's going to be my

desk for now on. I place my stuff down, and we all go outside to smoke a cig. I know I told Kate that I quit, but I secretly didn't. When I went back inside,

Chelsea took me into the back to meet the mechanics. Joe and Henry are still here, but she said that they just hired a new hot guy. We walked over and he

was under a car. "Hey John, do you wanna meet the girl that I was telling you about?" When he came back up, I could not believe it. It was my ex-boyfriend

John! I gave him a dirty look, as he stood up. "Wow Amanda. How many years has it been, maybe three or four? How'd ya been?" I just gave him a glare and I

walked away. He chased after me, ac course. "Amanda, hear me out!" He yelled at me. "Why should I even talk to you, after you fucked me and never talked to

me again, then started dating another girl, when I needed you the most. That's low, even for you John." I walked away from him and he pulled my arm. "I

know, and you have every right to be mad at me. I was very immature and I'm not that same person anymore. I want to start things over with you. I care

about u, I really do." I took in a deep breath. "I don't know if I can ever be friends with you. After all, you did get me pregnant, and left me." His face was in

shock. His heart rate increased rapidly. "You were pregnant, and didn't tell me? Amanda, why would you do that?" I shrugged my shoulders down. "Don't worry,

I don't have it. I got a UTI and it killed it in the wound." His eyes got water in them and a tear ran down his face. "Amanda, I am so so sorry that I did that to

you, and that the baby didn't make it. I am such a horrible person, not caring about your needs, and worrying too much about mine. I want to make it up to you

so bad." I put my hand up to his face and wiped his tear away. "You can make it up to me by taking me on that date that you said that you would take me on,

and pay me the $25 you still owe me." We both laughed and he smiled at me. "Okay, how about Friday?" He took my phone and put a reminder in it, so it can

remind me, since I'm bond to forget. "Yea, sounds good. Now get back to work mister!" I slapped him on the shoulder and we went our separate ways. This job

is not going to be easy.

When I got home, Kate wasn't in yet. So I thought it would be funny to walk around the house naked. I was only in my bra and underwear, jamming out to

some Justin Timberlake. I turned around and Danny was standing there with his hand covering his eyes. "I'm not looking, I promise!" I busted out laughing on

the floor, when Kate came in. "What's going on-." Her mouth was wide open. She grabbed Danny and went straight into her room. "Amanda put on some

fucking clothes, will ya!" She slammed her door shut and I just laughed some more. I put on a pair of short jean shorts, my blue plaid shirt, and my cowboy

boots. I drove out to the barn that I used to hangout at, when I was younger. Nothing has changed at all, which is a good thing. I walked up to the trailers,

hoping that my friends would still be there. There were sitting in the porch in lawn chairs. "Is that who I think it is? I think it's Crockett's daughter!" said Mister

Bob. All of my dad's friends were there, including Elizabeth. She jumped up and gave me a gigantic hug. "Where the fuck have you been these past four years?

I've been worried sick!" I smiled. "Are the boys around?" Eliz points me to the barn. I still hope they all are the same. I walk in and Beemers was there! My

baby! I ran up to his stall and pet him. "We rescued him from your bitch of a sister, when she tried to sell him. We've missed you girl." It was Jake. He is still the

same. I jumped up onto him to give him a hug. All the guys ran over: Ethan, Seth, Alex. It was a great reunion. We walked over to the trailers and I sat down

next to Elizabeth. "You wanna go for a ride? After all, Beemers is yours now." I smiled and ran back to barn. Me and Jake tacked up and rushed off to the fields.

I haven't ridden in so long, I'm surprised that I actually remembered! We finally stopped at the top of the hill and got off. God my legs are sore! We lean against

a tree. "So how's it been, since I left?" Jake took a bite of an apple and looked at me. "It was hard, really hard. But your dad had it the worst." I didn't want to

remember my father, really. He was a drunk that didn't deserve a family. "Your dad really started drinking when he kicked you out. He actually threw all your

sister's stuff onto the lawn and threw a chair at her. He drove everyone away, including us. Then, your sister tried to sell Beemers, and we went and bought

him, because I knew that you would come back, in time." I wrapped my arms around Jake's waist and started to cry. How could my dad do that and how the

hell could my sister sell Beemers? That was totally now right! "So where is my dad now?" Jake sighed. "Your dad tried to drink himself to death, but Mister Bob

found him and he's at Johns Hopkins now." Tears streamed down my face and I balled my eyes out. Why did my dad do that? He is fucking nuts! I closed my

eyes and put my head on Jake's chest. I just want all of this to go away.

I got home and Danny was gone. All I wanted to do was lay in my bed. I turned on some country music and laid flat on my bed. I wanted no one to call me or

text me, but it was already too late. I heard my phone go off, and it was a number I didn't know. "Whoever the fuck this is leave me alone." I yelled at on the

phone. "Sis calm down, it's me, Zach." I took a deep breath and sat back on my bed. "If you are trying to get me to go out, I don't wanna bro." I heard him

laugh on the other end. "I'm coming over in 20 min to come pick you up. I ran into Katelyn today and me and her made up. She gave me y'alls address, so me,

Ryan, and the guys are taking you out, so get ready sis!" I hung up the phone and sighed. Ugh! Then, Kate busted through the door with a bag. "Get ready,

Zach and the guys will be over soon, so we have to get you ready!" She was wearing a tight black skirt, with a navy blue shirt and black heels. Danny was right

behind her with a button down shirt and a pair of jeans. They strapped me into the damn chair and made me up. She ended up putting me in a tight black skirt

too, with a turquoise flowy tank top, with tall black heels. My hair was curled and she did a smokey eye on me. Damn I looked good! But I seriously don't feel

like going. "Kate, do I really have to go? I can stay home, while you guys go out." Kate and Danny rolled their eyes at me. The guys came storming through the

door. It was Zach, Ryan, Omar, Wes, Chris, and some more of Zach's friends. "Damn girl, your looking good tonight!" said Omar while giving me a hug. I gave

Zach this look, like do I really have to go, and he just gave me a smile and a hug. "Trust me sis, we are going to have fun." I rolled my eyes at him, as we

walked out the door. When we got to the bar, it was packed, with live music and dancing. Katelyn grabbed me and we went on the dance floor. It was really

fun, until I pulled Zach and Ryan in, then the fun began. Beers and shots started to pour back, and I got a little tipsy. I can hold my liquor very well, so I was

going at it. I went to the bathroom to freshen up and when I came out, I saw someone out the corner of my eye, very subtle, but it looked liked someone I

knew. I walked back to the group and grabbed another beer. I seriously have a bad feeling. I felt someone wrap their hands around my waist. I turned back

and it was my worst nightmare. "Baby! Where have u been? It's been like 5 years I've missed you." It was my ex, George. I pushed him off of me and Ryan

grabbed me. "Who the fuck are you man?" Zach asked. George looked confused. "Baby, it's me, George. Do you want me to remind you who I am?" He came

closer to me, and Zach punched him dead in the face. I didn't know what to do, but run. I took off my heels and ran as fast as I could. I just want to get the hell

away from that place. I ran all the way to Johns Hopkins hospital, where my dad is. I put my shoes back on and walked in. The nurse looked at me at the front

desk. "Miss, how can I help you?" I was still catching my breath at the time. "I am looking for Gregg Crockett's room." She directed me up to the fourth floor.

When I got up there, I saw a big sign that said Hospice Care. I walked to his room. His door was closed and I saw the horse races on the television. My heart

was pounding still and harder now. I can't do it. I fell to the floor and cried. All I want to do is cry. I heard footsteps and it was everyone. Zach and Ryan were in

front of me. I stood up and just looked at them, with tears in my eyes. "Amanda I'm-" started Zach. I just shook my head and ran downstairs. When I got

outside, Zach pulled my arm. "God dammit Amanda, will you listen to me for one second." I pulled away from them. "Why didn't you tell me Zach? Why didn't you

tell me that my dad was in Hospice Care! I cannot believe you two." I walked away, but they were still yelling at me to come back. I walked all the way towards

home. I heard a car pull up next to me, and it was John. "A beautiful girl like you should not be walking by herself at this hour, well at least without a weapon."

I chuckled and he smiled at me. "Come on, I'll take you home." I looked at him, but it beats walking, so I got in. We drove and listened to country music, which I

don't get to do much. When we pulled up, he stopped and help me get out. "Thank you for picking me up. I appreciate it." He puts his hand on my hot cheek,

where tears have been falling down. "Amanda. What happened tonight? I'm not leaving till you tell me." I wiped my tears away before I spoke. "I saw a old

friend today and he told me that my dad was in the hospital. Well I went out tonight with some friends and my two cousins, and I saw George, you remember

my psycho ex. Well Zach punched him in the face and I ran. I ran as far as to John Hopkins and I thought what the hell, I'll see where my dad is, and when I

saw where he was, he's in Hospice Care. And none of the assholes in my family could tell me that when they saw me." I started crying again, and John

wrapped his arms around me. "I am so sorry sweetie. I know this has to be hard for you, but you have to forgive them, seriously. They love you and they didn't

tell you because they love you." John wiped my tears away and gave me another hug. "Now, you go inside and take a nice hot bath, and I will call you later

tonight, okay?" I shook my head okay, and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. When he left, I felt something in the pit of my stomach. It feel warm, like it did

before. I took a nice hot bath to warm me up. I heard a knock on the door, and it was Kate. She sat by the tub. "Amanda I am so sorry, I didn't know that

George was going to be there and I didn't know about your dad. You should've told me when you found out." I held her hand, to try to warm her up. "It's okay

Kate. You didn't know about my dad and hell, we would've never known that crazy George was going to be there. You did nothing wrong. I just had a long day,

that's all." Kate looked at me with a smile on her face. "So how'd you get home so quick? Did someone bring you home?" I shook my head no, even though she

knew that I was lying. "Okay, whatever you say girl." When she left, I got dressed into Aron's hoodie. God, it still smells like his Hollister colon. I hopped into

bed, and I heard my phone ring. It was him, just like he said he would call. "Well I was thinking you weren't going to call me." I heard him laugh at the other

end. "Well I just wanted to say that you looked pretty tonight and that we are still on for Friday, and that if you need me for anything, you can call me and I will

actually pick up this time, promise." I laughed at that statement because he never answered my calls when I would call him when we dated. "Good night

Mandy, sweet dreams sweetie." I smiled. "Good night John. Sweet dreams." I hung up the phone and laid my head on my pillow. I haven't had this feeling in

such a long time. But it feels different this time. I picked up my phone and I looked through my pictures of me and my friends back on the shore, then I saw a

picture of me and Aron. I sat up and took a picture of me in his sweatshirt, to send to him. I put "Wear it every night. Still smells like you too. Good night Aron.

Miss you." I put my phone down and fell right to sleep. Friday will be great time.


	3. Chapter 3

It's finally Friday, which means date night, yay. I go to work in a pair of skinny jeans, flip flops, and a Security Auto Body t-shirt. Fridays are casual day, which is

a good day to do it. I heard the door open, and when I looked up, it was Zach. I frowned at him and went back to some paperwork. "Sis, hear me out, please.

Me or Ryan didn't tell you when we saw you is because we were trying to protect you from your dad and we didn't want to ruin the day for you. You know that I

love you, so much and I don't want to hurt you." My temperature was rising, quickly. "Zach, I forgive you. But you should of told me. I mean I would've found

out some way, but you should of told me." He leaned over the desk to give me a hug and handed me a Monster energy drink. "I know you needed one." I

smiled at him and took a sip. I saw his face get all sour all of a sudden and when I turned around, John was putting his hand on my shoulder. "Hey girl, we still

on for tonight?" Zach looked pissed as shit. "Whose this?" asked Zach. I sighed at the fact of introducing them. "Zach, meet John. John, meet my cousin Zach."

They shook hands and Zach took a step back. "Wait. Are you-" I sighed again. "Yes Zach, this is my ex, John." Zach's face was just distraught. He gave me a

kiss on the cheek. "Text me later sis, okay?" I nodded my head and he waved at John. "Well that was a little weird." Chuckled John. "Well he doesn't exactly like

you, because of what happened in the past." His head hung low and he got a frown on his face. "Well we will prove him wrong. I'll pick you up at 6:30, kay?" I

shook my head okay and he went back to the back. I went outside to smoke a cig with Chelsea. "So, the news is that you and hottie back there are going on a

date tonight." I took a hit from my cig. "Yea, he wants to show me that he's changed and he's actually taking me on my first date ever, just like he promised me

years back." She smiled and grabbed my arm. "Where are we going Chels?" She grabbed all my shit and her stuff. "Mary said that we can leave early, so we

are going to the mall to find you a outfit for tonight." This is going to end up in trouble.

We got to Columbia Mall and the first store she dragged me into was Victoria's Secret. She pulled me into a dressing room and threw a bunch of shit at me.

"Now put these on and we will judge them!" Wait, whose we? I put on the first set, which is ravens purple lace bra, with matching boyfriend fit underwear.

When I walked out, there was a bunch of employees standing there. "I like it, but purple doesn't suit your blonde hair." said one girl. Everyone nodded their

head, which means go back into the room. I put on a black bra, with a little lace up at the top, and a g-string. Chelsea liked it, but no one else did. When I

finally looked at the third one, it was a lacy turquoise strapless bra, with a matching lacy thong. When I came out, everyone's eyes lit up. "Yes! That's the one!"

yelled Chels. I actually really liked it, until I looked at the price tag, yikes! I changed back, and even before I came out, Chelsea grabbed it from me. "What are

you doing Chels? I'm not buying it." She gave me a smirk and walked back with a bag. "Chels-" She put her finger up to my lip. "I didn't buy it, we all chipped in

for an outfit for you, including Joe and Henry." My face got red and I started to blush. "We want you to have the most memorable first date ever. Now, let's go

to the dress store. I already have one picked out for you." She dragged me on. I looked around me, and there was a bunch of teenagers, hanging out. Brings

back memories from my senior year, hanging out at the mall after school, causing trouble. Before I was able to start crying, Chelsea put me in another damn

dressing room. There was a short black strapless dress in it. I have dreamed of having a dress like this. When I put it on, I fell in love with it! When I came out,

Chelsea's face was priceless. Her face is way too funny right now. "take off that damn dress right now and let's go!" I smiled and ripped off the dress. We got

back to my place, and somehow, all the girls from work got into my apartment. "What the hell-" Before I was even able to finish that sentence, they all shoved

me into my room. "Get ready to be gorgeous."

About 2 hours later, the girls finally let me have some peace and quiet before John was picking me up. I looked in the mirror one last time before I left. They

have put me in the stuff that we got at Victoria's Secret, I was wearing a very short, black strapless dress, and my brown cowboy boots. I only have stud

earnings and a silver bracelet on. My hair was lightly curled and I had a smoky eye going on. I heard a knock on the door and jumped in my skin. I took one last

look before I opened the door. "Here goes nothing." When I opened the door, he was wearing a black button down, a pair of dark jeans, and a pair of cowboy

boots. "Wow, you look absolutely amazing Amanda." I smiled. He held his arm out and I took it. John grabbed my hand and opened his truck door for me. "So,

where are we going mister driver?" He smiled at me. "We are going to Cancun Cantina. It's line dancing night." I slid down into my seat. I cannot believe he is

taking me there. I am going to make an ass out of myself, but oh well. When we pulled up, the place was packed. John opened the door for me and helped me

out. He is being a major gentleman tonight. When we got in there, all the girls were looking at him, which made me really jealous. John hands me drink and we

hangout at a small table, just talking, but all the girls are still looking at him. The line dances started and it was the line dance from Footloose. I chugged my

drink and grabbed him by the shirt. "You are really going to like this one babe." I let go and he has a huge smile on his face. I go out there and started to shake

my ass off. His eyes were wide, with the smile on his face, until a guy grabbed me by my waist and started to dance with me. John stepped right in the middle

of us. "She's my date, and I will be the only one to dance with her." the guy stepped right away. I cannot believe he just did that, but it got his ass out on the

dance floor though.

We were having a ball, actually the most fun since I've been back. He grabs me by my hand and pulls me in for a hug. "I have a special place that I want to take

you to, if that's okay?" I nodded my head okay and he placed me back in his truck. I leaned my head onto his arm and just listened to the music. I heard John

start singing, and he is amazing. "John, I didn't know that you could sing like that. You are amazing." He blushes a little and smiles. " It's been a secret talent of

mine. I only sing for the people that I truly care about." That made me smile. When I looked up, we were at a pond, with a pier on it. There was candles lit and

there was a basket there, with two beers in it. He helped me back out and we walked out to the pier and sat at the edge. He handed me a beer and I took a

sip. "This night has been such an amazing night, and I am so happy that you gave me a second chance Amanda." I took another sip of my beer and grabbed his

hand. "You know, after you left me that night at the church, I was sure that you were the biggest asshole ever, and when I lost the baby, it hurt me really

badly, and that is when I needed you the most, but you weren't there. People come and go in your life for reasons, sometimes for bad ones, but if you truly

love that person, you will go back to them." He picked me up and placed me on his lap, to give me a hug. "You make my day so much better, when I see you

smile, and I now know that I need to open up to people, in order for them to open up to me." I gave him a hug and dug my nose into his neck. He smells just

like I remembered. "John, I don't want this night to end, seriously. Is there anyway that I can stay at your place tonight?" He smiled and gave me a kiss on my

head. " Ac-course you can. Come on, let's go home." He picks me up off his lap and holds my hand all the way to the truck, and all the way to his house. He

lives in a small apartment, a one bedroom. He doesn't have much on his walls, except for the drawing that I gave him years ago. "You kept it? It was such a

stupid drawing, you could of gotten rid of it." He wraps his arms around my waist. "This is the only thing that a girl has ever given me, besides sex. You work

your hardest on that, and that meant everything to me." He moved his hands up to my face. "You changed my life forever. Amanda, I don't know what I would

do without you." He leans down to me and gives me a kiss. It feels so much different, then the last time I kissed him. "Am I a better kisser, than last time?" He

laughs and smiles at me and moves his hands back down to my waist. "You were a good kisser back then, I wasn't." I laughed and kissed him again. He started

to put his tongue into my mouth and we played dominator for a little bit. Then, he picked me up against the wall and I wrapped my legs around him. We started

to make out, and work our way to the bedroom. He put me down and I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him on the bed. "Come here cowboy, show me what

you got." He flipped me over and he was now on top. He ran his hands up and down my legs and my waist. He started to go up my dress and I started to

unbutton his shirt. I ripped it right off of him, and I looked at his body. He is so much more built, then last time. He started to kiss my neck and rub in between

my thighs. He found the zipper to my dress and unzipped it. He stood on top of me and looked down at me. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked him. He shook

his head no. "I have never seen such a beautiful woman before." He started to go down on me, taking off my bra and kissing on my nipples and my boobs. It

started to turn me on a little bit, but now it's his turn. I flipped him over and I started to un-do his belt and his pants. I took them off and all he had was his

boxers on. I started to slip them off, but he became the dominant one again. He took off my thong and started to finger me, going in and out. "I will do a better

job this time, I promise." He said and I laughed. He kissed my belly and worked all the way down to eat me out. It was the most amazing feeling ever. He

would take turns fingering me and eating me out. It was the best pleasure that I have gotten in years. I started to hit my climax, when I flipped him back over

and started to give him a hand job. He was hard and hot. I slid it into my mouth and started to lick my tongue up and down and move it in and out of my mouth.

He looked so happy, and I don't want that to stop, so I continue. I feel him about to come into my mouth and when he does, I swallow. Katelyn was right, it

doesn't taste so bad. I crawl up and lay on his stomach. "Babe, I am so sorry that I did that. I feel horrible." I give him a kiss to make him feel better. "It's okay,

don't feel bad, even though that was the first time that I have done that." His eyes got wide, like he was in shock. I got up and he grabbed me by my waist. "I

just want to look at you." I put my hands on his shoulders. "I am sorry that I didn't go all the way tonight. I have been hurt way too many times and I want to

know that it's right before I do it." He looks at me and I gave him a kiss. "Well you can look at me, while we take a shower together." He smiles and picks me up

and places me on the sink in the bathroom. He starts the water and I look in the mirror. Damn, I have hickies like everywhere. He stands behind me and wraps

his arms around me. "Well there's plenty more of those coming." I slap him on the chest and give him a kiss. We jump into his shower, and I actually enjoyed it.

He is so gentle with me, and that means everything to me. We get out and I put my underwear back on. He looks at me funny. "Um babe, what are you going

to wear to bed?" That was a pretty damn good question. I saw his button down shirt on the floor and pick it up. "Is this okay?" He nods his head okay and I

put it on. We crawled into bed and laid there, cuddling. I have never really done this with a guy before. "I'm glad that you didn't turn out to be a asshole." He

nods and gives me a kiss. "Me too baby, and I'm happy that you forgive me. I am a better person now, nothing is going to change that." I gave him a kiss and

we started to make out again. This was a good night.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, with a killer headache. When I rolled over, John was still sleeping. He looks so cute when he's asleep. I rubbed my hand through his hair and gave

him a kiss on his forehead. I slowly moved out of bed, into the kitchen. When I opened the fridge, there was so much food. I have no idea what to choose, till I

saw bacon. Bacon, pancakes, and toast will do just fine this morning. As I was cooking, I heard John wake up. "Well good morning sleepy head. Did I wake you

up?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss. "Well when I didn't feel you in my bed, I got a little worried, till I smelled bacon." I laughed and

gave him another kiss. "Well sit down, it's about to be done." He sat down at the little dinning room table, and I handed him his plate. "Aren't you going to eat

with me?" I nodded my head no, and before I could run away, he grabbed me and sat me on his lap, and started to feed me food. "You need to eat too, you

know." I tried to get away, but he shoved food into my mouth. "What time is it?" I asked him. He just gave me a glare and I got up. I looked at my phone. Holy

shit! It's almost noon! I ran back into his room and got dressed. "Why are you in such a big hurry?" I gave him a quick hug and a kiss. "I promised my cousin

Riggs that I would go to his lacrosse game." I went looking for my keys, then I realized that I didn't drive here. John handed me his keys. "I have two more

vehicles. Bring it back later tonight and I will take you home." John is seriously saving my ass right now. I gave him a long kiss and he grabbed my ass, typical

John. I rushed home, which wasn't that far away. When I got in, Katelyn was waiting at the front door. "Where the fuck have you been all night? I've been

worried sick. Where were you-" She stopped and looked at my boobs. "Never mind, you must have had fun with John last night." I looked at her and she must

had gotten something too from Danny. I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "I promised Riggs that I would go to his game today, so I will be up at Bel Air today,

okay?" She shook her head okay and I rushed to my room. I put on a pair of short jean shorts, a Hollister tank top, and my black vans. I brushed my hair and

put on some make up, to cover up the marks from last night. I gave Kate a kiss on the cheek and rushed back to the truck. It won't take me long to get there,

but it feels line a eternity. I turned on 93.1 WPOC, and Stay by Florida Georgia Line was playing. The last time I heard this song, I was saying goodbye to Gerrin

before he left for Iraq. It still hurts to this day. I turned it up, as loud as I could and rolled down the windows and I screamed as loud as I could. By the time the

song was over, I was at the high school. I got out, and I saw a group of girls staring at me, and one of them was my cousin Gabbie. She was wearing a pair of

white booty shorts, that I could see her pink thong through, a low cut black tank top, and a pair of heels. Her hair is bright ass blonde and it's almost to her

ass. Her friends are wearing similar things, and they look like they are picking on everyone who crosses their way. "Well, well, well. Look who came back to

grace us with her presence, Amanda Crockett herself, my cousin." Gabbie said to me in such a sarcastic tone. She is already pissing me off. "I am back in town,

for good, and your brother invited me. I'll talk to you later Gabbie." I walked away and I heard her snarl at me from behind. I rush over to the fence, to try to

catch him before they started. I saw him smile and run over to me. "I thought you weren't going to show up, since you never answered my text." I smiled and

whispered in his ear. "Good luck cuz, I'll be watching." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. All the guys looked in shock. I walked to the stands and took a seat on

the bleachers. Gabbie sat with her friends two rows down from me, and all they did was gossip and look guys. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and it was Taylor and

Austin. "Guys! What are you doing here?" Taylor gave me a huge hug and sat down next to me. "She sure has changed. She isn't the same Gabbie that we

grew up and loved. Now, she's turned into a whore." Austin sat on the other side of me and cheered on for Riggs. I tried to watch, but I kept on focusing on

Gabbie. At the end of the game, Riggs won it for everyone and they are now going to states. Me, Taylor, and Austin ran down and gave him a hug. "Good job

Riggs. You killed it out there." said Austin. Taylor smiled and patted him on the back. I heard the sound of heels coming down the stairs. I saw Taylor roll her

eyes at them and I turned my back. "Looks like you had a good game little brother. Even though you could do better. Dad would want you to be better." I saw

Riggs's face get bright red. "Well maybe dad would be home, if you would've went to college, like Amanda, Taylor, and Austin." Riggs turned his back and

walked away. Gabbie stood there and then ran off. I have no idea what is happening. I walked Austin and Taylor back to their car and gave them a hug. "Well

this was a little weird. I never got to ask you, how are you doing, since you moved back?" Asked Taylor. "Well, if you have to know, I so far, have ran into Zach

and Ryan, two of my ex boyfriends, one just took me on a date last night, and I crashed at his place, and the other one tried to make out with me at a bar. My

dad is on his death bed right now from all the damn alcohol he's drank, and that's about it." Taylor gave me a huge hug. "If you need anything Taylor, call me,

and same goes to you Austin. I know that you are living with Taylor right now, while your mom is at therapy and stuff, so if you guys ever need a place to crash,

or if you want to get wasted, call me." They both smiled and got in Taylor's car. I felt someone tap my shoulder and it was Riggs. "I want to apologize to you

about my sister. Things haven't been right, since she graduated." I gave Riggs a hug. "Don't push yourself too hard, and about Gabbie, I'll deal with her

myself." Riggs smiled at me. "Let me drive you home. Gabbie left, so hop on in." Riggs put his stuff in the bed and hopped up front with me. "This isn't yours, is

it?" I laughed. "Nope, it's a friends. I'm just borrowing it for a little bit."

When we got to his house, my aunt was outside, walking the dogs. I jumped out to give her a hug. "Hey girlie, good to see you. I heard that you moved back.

Thank you for bringing Riggs home, if he would of told me that you were coming over, I would of made dinner." I gave my aunt Mary a look, that said don't

worry about it. "We'll I will let you go. It was nice to see you again. Come on by some time." I gave her one last hug and a kiss on the cheek. I gave Riggs one

more hug and headed out. I stopped by the gas station, and there was some of the guys from the lacrosse team. One headed over to me. "Hey girl, saw you

talking to Riggs, are y'all going out?" I gave a huge laugh and hung up the pump. "No, you dumb asses, I'm his cousin." The guys looked in shock, then I saw a

guy, that Gabbie was looking at the game. "Hey! You! Come over here!" The guy walked towards me. "My cousin Gabbie was looking at you. I think she likes

you, but if you hurt her, I will find you, and there will be trouble." His face was blank, with no response, so I walked back to the truck and left. Guys like that

pisses me off. I cranked up some Sleeping With Sirens and jammed out. I drove by the cemetery and stopped in, to see my mom. I sat down right next to her

and laid down in the grass. "You sure loved the sun, didn't you mom. You would be amazed about all the shit that is going on right now. Dad is on his death

bed, aunt Barb is in inpatient therapy, aunt Mary is a mess because uncle Dan left for work and Gabbie became a major whore. Riggs is trying his best to make

up for the lack of shit that Gabbie hasn't done, Austin is living with Taylor, oh, and did I forget to mention that I went on my first date last night and slept over

his house. I know he is my ex who got me pregnant, but he has changed, for the better." I heard someone walk up, and when I sat up, it was Zach. "I knew

you would be here. Katelyn called, she's worried about you." I plopped back down onto the ground and Zach laid next to me. "So I'm guessing that's John's

truck. How did the date go?" I cuddled up next to Zach and laid my head on his chest. "Well, he took me to Cancun Cantina for some country line dancing, then

he took me to this pond, and we drank a beer together." He sat up real quick. "And that's it?" I sat up next to him. "And I stayed at his place." Zach got up real

quick, looking pissed as shit. "God dammit Amanda, didn't you learn from last time, I mean honestly." I stood up with his shirt balled up in my fist. "We didn't do

anything, I wouldn't let him do anything, and he respected that." I let go of his shirt and he gave me a hug. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of freaked out like that." I

took out my pack of cigarettes and lit one up. "You still smoke sis? You must of got that from us, sorry."I punched him in the arm. "My mom would either be

proud of me, or really pissed off." He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Go home, your best friend is waiting there." I kissed him back and got in the

truck. When I got back to John's place, he was waiting outside for me. He gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek. "I know you had a hard day, so I'll take you

home, okay?" I shook my head okay and got into the passenger side. John held my hand all the way there. He put the truck in park when we got in front. "This

truck is now yours, so if you ever need it, you can take it anytime." I cannot believe that he is giving me a truck. I gave him a kiss and a hug and he gave me

the second set of keys. I got out and ran up the stairs. When I got inside, Kate was sitting on the couch, drinking a bottle of soda. "I have been worried sick.

Come here and tell me everything." I sat down next to her, and I took a sip of water. "Well I saw my whore of a cousin, Gabbie there, and Riggs was good, he

has a lot on him because of Gabbie, then Taylor and Austin came. Austin is living with Taylor right now because my aunt Barb is in therapy. I saw my aunt Mary

too. She looked really depressed and it just made me sad. But, John gave me a truck and I had a fun night with him. He took me dancing and to a lake. We

didn't do anything crazy, it was just an amazing night." Kate wrapped her arms around me and we just sat there for a while and watched One Tree Hill.

It was about 12:30, when my phone went off. I looked at it, and it was Gabbie. "Gabbie, why are you calling so late?" I heard her crying on the other line.

"Mandy, remember that guy that I was looking at today at the game?" I sat up. "Yea, what did he do to you?" She started crying more. "We were at a party,

and I was pretty drunk, and when he tried to have sex with me, I pushed him away, and he left me. I don't know where I am." I took a deep breath. "Gabbie,

send me pictures of where you are and I am on my way, okay?" She said okay and hung up the phone. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and I left on my black

tank top. I heard Katelyn come in. "Hey girl, where are you going?" I had tears down my cheeks. "Gabbie called me. She got dumped in the middle of no where

and I need to go get here, now." Kate threw on a jacket and I pulled out my shot gun. "We are going to go get the truck, you drive your cop car, please." We

pulled up to John's place and I banged on his door. He came walking out in a white tank top and a pair of jeans. "Hey babe, is everything okay?" I looked down

at my feet and back up at him. "I need the truck. My cousin Gabbie was attacked and left in the middle on no where, I need to go kick some ass. John grabbed

the keys and Joe came. Kate drove us with her lights on. The pictures that she sent me were of a abandoned gas station that I knew. When we pulled up, the

guys were surrounding her. I jumped out with John, holding a shot gun in his hand. "Hey boys, nice to see you again. Didn't I tell you not to touch her? Well you

are about to wish that you never did." I jumped in and pushed them away. I swung at them and punched them. John hit some of them in the face with the shot

gun, even Joe kicked some ass. Katelyn pulled out her pistol and her badge, just to scare some of them. They all finally ran away. I had a couple bruises on me

and a busted lip. John had a black eye. When I finally got a good look at Gabbie, she was bruised all over and she was bleeding. I got her into the bed of the

truck and rushed her back to the apartment. Katelyn stitched her up and got her all cleaned up, while I took care of John's black eye. "Well I surely haven't

done that in a long time." I laughed and gave him a ice bag. "Thank you for helping me, I really appreciate it. I wish when that happened to me, I had someone

to watch out for me like that." John gave me a hug and I sat next down to Gabbie. She laid her head down on my lap and fell asleep.

I made her up on the couch and I got a call from Riggs. "Some of the guys said that you kicked the shit out of them because they tried shit with Gabbie. Thank

you for saving her. I will see you tomorrow." I plugged my phone in and I heard a knock on my door. It was John. "I'm going to head home, okay. Get some

sleep." I gave him a kiss and I let him feel me up real quick. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and laid on my bed. I heard my phone again. It was Aron. It

was a picture of him sitting at the bar, with an empty bar seat next to him. "Miss you too. Wish you were here to share the summer with. Call me sometime." I

laid down on my bed, thinking about John, Aron, George, and Gerrin. Why are boys so complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up around 7:30, and Gabbie was still asleep. I made a cup of coffee and sat around the island on my lap top. I looked up, and she was rising up. "Good

morning sunshine. Here's a cup of coffee and some Tylenol to help with the hangover." She took the meds, and a sip of coffee. "Mandy, I just wanted to say

thank you for saving my ass, even though I know that you didn't want to." I slammed my cup of coffee on the table. What the fuck is she thinking? "Gabbie,

what the hell makes you think that I didn't want to rescue you? You know that I would do anything for you, and that includes telling you the truth." Gabbie laid

her head on the counter and started sobbing. "Gabbie, you know that I love you very much, and the way you are acting, is not the same Gabbie that I grew up

with. You have became a whore basically, and I know that your parents are having issues, but that doesn't give you an excuse to go act crazy. Do you have

any idea why your brother is working so hard? It is because you are not trying hard enough. It is not too late to change. I can get you a job, and I will even pay

for you to go to school in the fall. I just want you to succeed in life." Gabbie came over and started crying. I gave her a hug and started to cry. I didn't want this

for Gabbie, at all. I wiped her tears and she stopped sobbing. I heard Katelyn come into the kitchen and she joined us in our hug. "Now, Katelyn will give you

some clothes to wear home. Go take a shower and get cleaned up, then I will take you home." She gave me another hug, then followed Katelyn into her room.

I heard my phone go off, and I rushed into my room. It was John. "Well hello stranger, nice to hear from ya." I heard him laugh on the other end. "So after you

drop off your cousin, do you wanna come on and hangout?" John said in his deep voice. I bit my lip in temptation. "I suppose so. Maybe we can go to the

pond." There was a pause then he answered. "Okay babe, call me on your way over." I hung up the phone, and jumped like a little school girl. I ran to my

closet, to look at my bathing suits. I seriously need to go shopping. I found my black bikini, with my light blue jean shorts, and American Eagle blue t-shirt, that

flows. I found my black flip flops. I straightened my hair, even though there was no point and I did my make up. I went into Kate's room and Gabbie was

wearing black cheer leading shorts and one of Kate's EMT shirts. Gabbie kept on staring at the shirt in the mirror. "Come on girl, we need to get going." Gabbie

ran out the door with me. We hopped into the truck and head down the highway with the windows rolled down, listening to some country music. I looked over,

and I saw the old Gabbie that I knew, jamming out to music, and being silly. I want this to last, just a little bit longer. But it ended, when I pulled into their

driveway. Riggs was outside, practicing with the net, and aunt Mary was outside, with a cup of coffee. I got out and gave everyone a hug and a kiss. I saw

Gabbie's eyes lit up and I turned around. Uncle Dan was standing there, with open arms. Gabbie started to cry and he gave me a hug. "Well it's nice to see you

again. You look good Amanda." I looked back up and smiled. "It's good to have you home uncle Dan." He smiled and gave me another hug. I hopped back into

the truck and headed out. I took the long way back, even though there was a lot of stop lights. I got back into the city, and I heard the tire pop, dammit! I

pulled off to the side of the road in Fells Point. Why did this have to happen today? I pull the spare out and the lift. I got under the truck, and while I was in the

middle of doing it, I heard a voice. "I can do that for you, so you don't have to get all dirty." I got up and it was George, great. "What the fuck do you want

George? Can't you see that I am busy right now." I went back under the truck and finished the job. "Why did you leave baby? Weren't you happy with me? I

mean, you lost your virginity to me, I guess that's love, right?" I stood right up with a straight face. "You are one hell of a crazy fucking asshole, and were the

one, who raped me, remember. Oh, and I was your twenty second girl, you man whore. Now leave me the fuck alone, before I call Katelyn to come arrest your

ass for harassment." He put his hands up in the air. "Fine, I will play your game, but you will regret saying that." He walked away and got back into the truck.

What a crazy asshole.

When I got to John's place, he was already outside waiting for me. "What took you so long? I was getting worried." I gave him a lingering kiss. "I busted a tire

on the way here, and I had to change it." He wrapped his hands around me waist. "You should of called me. You don't know how many crazy people are out

there." I gave him a hug. Yea, he has no idea. I hopped into the passenger seat, and laid my head on the window. We were there before I even knew it. John

jumped out and took off his shirt. I slowly took off my shirt and walked over. John walked over to me. " Babe, what's wrong?" I look down at my waist and

looked back up. "I am still really insecure about my body. I don't want you to see me in my bikini bottoms." He wrapped his arms around me. "Sweetie, you are

the prettiest girl that I have ever laid my eyes on. Don't worry, you look amazing." I slipped off my shorts and before I knew it, John threw me on his shoulder

and jumped into the pond. When I got up, I splashed him in the face. "You meanie!" I yelled at him. We splashed around for a bit and we played. He grabbed

me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed my hair back and looked into my eyes. "See, you are beautiful to me." I gave him a kiss and we stood

there, just kissing.

When we got to his place, I pushed him onto the bed, and we started to go at it again. I felt him un-tie my bathing suit top, and I took off his shorts. I climbed

on top of him and straddled over him. I started to work down on him, and started to do our usual. Before I started to feel him come, I took off my bottoms. His

face looked confused. "Baby, what are you doing?" I looked back up at him. "Doing what would make you happy, isn't that what you want?" He threw me under

him roughly. He looked angry. "Baby, I don't want to do it." I looked away, and tears streamed down my face. "What do you mean? Isn't that what guys want?"

John got off of me and sat on the bed. "What happened on the way here?" I don't want to look at him. He pulled my face up and looked dead into my eyes.

"When I broke down, George started talking to me and brought up all the shit that he did to me, and I want to prove him wrong!" I grabbed all my shit, got

dressed, and left. I heard John in the background, but I ignored him. I don't fucking understand why this is happening? Like a guy wants sex when a girl

doesn't want to, then when girls want it, the guy doesn't want it.

I got home and slammed the front door shut. I don't understand all of this. I went into my room, and changed into a pair of black shorts, and my pink bra. Fuck

it, I'm in my house and I don't want to wear a shirt. I turned on the stereo to some country music and I cranked it up. It was Miranda Lambert's Gunpowder and

Lead. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a large sip. I heard a bang on the door. I really hope it's not John. When I opened it, it was Zach. He quickly

covered his eyes. "I didn't see anything, I promise!" He yelled at me. I moved his hands away from his face. "Bro, it's okay, I don't care if you see me in my bra,

after all, the only thing I have seen u in is a towel." He gave me a hug. "Something's wrong, is it John?" I shook my head and Zach bit his lip. "Do you wanna

talk about it?" I nodded and he took my beer from me. "I broke down today in John's truck, I got a flat tire. While I was fixing it, George came up and was trying

to talk shit to me, about what happened between me and him and how I lost my virginity to him, and he just put a bunch of shit in my head. I hung out with

John, and while I was kinda seducing him, he said that he didn't want to do it, and then I just got up and left." Zach finished my beer. "Amanda, sex doesn't

define a relationship, trust me, I am king of that. I think you owe him an apology." And right after he said that, there was a knock at the door. Zach handed me

his hoodie. "You should probably put this on sis. Oh, and by the way, I want you to meet my girl friend, so call me later, okay?" I gave him a hug and he left.

John was at the door when Zach opened it. He shook his hand and left. John closed the door behind him and stood on the other side of the counter, to where I

was standing. "Amanda, I am sorry. Really, I am so so sorry." I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "It was not your fault at all babe. It is my insecurity

and I'm just a horrible person." John picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. He laid me down on my bed and closed the door. "You are not a horrible

person. I mean, we all have made mistakes in our lifetime and I'm not proud of what I did to you and I want to make it right, by doing it right this time." He

leaned over top of me and kissed me, like he was never going to let me go. We started to make out and kiss me on my neck. He un-zipped Zach's jacket and

took it off of me. I grabbed his shirt and took it off. He started to move my bra straps down and he took off my bra. He kissed me on my breasts so passionately

and started to suck on them. He was so delicate touching me, but I was the exact opposite. I flipped him over and I was on top. I scratched him up and down

on his chest and his back. I sat up and went down to his belt. I took it off and I took off his pants. He was just in his boxers. I took it out and it was hot. I

started to run my hand up and down, to make it harder. I put it up to my breasts and put it between them. I heard John moan loudly. "Babe, I didn't know that

you knew how to do that." I smiled and put it in my mouth. I licked it with my tongue up and down and moved it in and out of my mouth. His moan just got

super loud. When I took it out, he flipped me over again and he became dominant. He licked his index finger and middle finger together and put it inside me,

moving it all around inside me. It felt good. I let out a loud moan and I blushed bright red. I am so embarrassed. He moved up and gave me a kiss. "Don't be

embarrassed babe, I like it a lot, turns me on." I smiled and he smiled back at me and continued back down. He moved down on me and put his tongue inside

of me, with his fingers. I let out a huge moan and I saw him smile back at me. He grabbed something on the floor, and it was a condom. "Are you sure?" I shook

my head and he put it on him. I got on top, but me moved me back to the bottom. "I want to do this right." I saw the look in his eyes, that he didn't want to

hurt me again. I felt him go in me and it was very painful, but I didn't say anything. He kissed me, as he went in and out of me. I felt his erection and it was

hard. I was wet, but not as wet as I remember being. He started going in and out of me and it was still painful, but pleasurable at the same time. John was

enjoying it very much. I felt him come and he came out of me. He laid his head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around him. "Are you okay babe?" He

looked up at me. "Are you okay? That's the real question here." I laughed and he laid his head back down. I heard my phone go off. John handed me my phone

and it was Kate. "Whenever you are done doing "whatever you guys are doing" can you come out?" I laughed and I pushed him up. "Kate wants us to come

out real quick." John gave me this look, like really and I threw his clothes back at him. I threw on my shorts and my bra again and walked out. John was still

putting his shirt back on, when he walked out. Katelyn was standing in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. I gave her a hug and she gave John a hug. She

lifted up his shirt, to expose his 8-pack and she just winked at him. She took another bite of her cereal. "What's up girl?" I asked her. She took a sip of her

water and took a breath. "Danny and I are going away for a couple days, to visit his folks in Florida. I'll be gone for a week. I wanted to make sure that this is

okay with you before I leave." I never understand why Kate has to okay everything with me. "Go girl, I'll be fine, trust me. I can handle myself." I gave her

another hug and John walked towards the door. "I'll text you." I gave him a kiss and he left. Kate just gave me this look. "Tell me everything before I slap you

across the face." I smiled and took a seat. "Well we did it. We had sex, but he did it the right way this time." Katelyn smiled. "Do you feel better now?" I sighed.

"I don't know Kate, to be honest, I didn't feel a connection with him." Kate had this face, like she knew why. "Well now I don't know if I wanna leave you." I

punched her in the arm. "You are going, no if, an or butts." She smiled and I got up to my room. My phone was ringing, and it was Zach. "Hey sis, do you wanna

meet us at Kelsey's tonight for a drink?" I smiled. "Yea, can I bring Kate?" Zach said yes and told me to meet him at 7. It was 6 now. I ran into Kate's room and

I ran into her closet. "What are you doing?" I pulled out a pair of white shorts and a black strapless top and a pair of black sandles. "We are going drinking

tonight with Zach, and I don't want to meet his girlfriend alone." Kate sighed and got dressed. I went into my closet, and I have no idea what to wear. Kate

came in and pushed me out the way. She picked out a pair of dark jean shorts, and a red halter top and a pair of black flip flops. Kate curled my hair and pulled

it back. She wore her hair straight and down. We took a couple of pictures before we left. We took Kate's cop car, which is a Dodge Charger. When we pulled

up, everyone outside the bar was looking at us. Guys kept on yelling things like: y'all look sexy as hell, that ride is sweet, I wanna take a ride with y'all and shit

like that. I walked in and saw Chase at the bar, and so was Ryan, Zach and a girl. I'm assuming that's Zach's girlfriend. We walk up and give everyone hugs,

including Chase. Zach pulls me to the side with this girl. "Amanda, meet Sabrina. Sabrina, meet my sister Amanda." She took my hand and we went outside with

our drinks. I really want to know this girl. She is short, skinny, tan, with brown hair and hazel eyes. Her hair is long like mine and she was wearing a black dress

and a pair of vans. "So how did you meet Zach. He hasn't had it easy with girls, and with the whole drug issues." She smiled at me. "Well I actually meet Zach

in the hospital. He came to us very sick and going through withdraw. I was his nurse at the time, and when he was sober and going to classes, he asked me

for my number, and at the time, I wasn't looking at all. But after he told me about his childhood, Megan, the drugs and all about you, I gave him a chance. Then

he got a job, started going to the gym, and was sober, and then I fell in love with him." I saw that look in her eyes, like she was really in love with him, which

says a lot. "Well you know if you hurt my big brother, I will have to kick your ass." She laughed and gave me a hug. We went back in and Kate was wasted.

Chase gave her way too many drinks. I felt a tap on my shoulder and it was Tyler, Chase's younger brother, who I went to school with. He is now the star

catcher for the Baltimore Orioles. He gave me a hug and bought me a Captain with coke. We exchanged numbers and he continued on in the bar. I went back

to drinking with everyone else and I saw that Kate had way too many drinks. Zach and Ryan helped me carry her to the car. "I had a lot of fun tonight. She's

leaving for a week to Florida with Danny, so I'll be alone if you wanna stop in." Zach and Ryan gave me hugs, including Sabrina.

I carried Kate upstairs and got her into her pajamas. I packed her bags for the week, including everything that she will need. I jumped into bed, in my shorts

and Aron's hoodie. I heard my phone go off and it was Aron, trying to Face Time me. I answered it and I saw him for the first time, since I've left. "I see that

your still wearing my hoodie." I blushed bright red. "Miss you too. How's everything on the other side of the bridge." I saw Aron take off his shirt and he has an

8-pack, just like John. "Well everyone doesn't know what to do with themselves. Your aunt and uncle come in a lot, and sit at the bar and just look sad. Me,

Becca and JoAnne try to cheer them up, and it usually works, but I just miss you too much." We were both smiling at each other. "I cannot believe it's already

been three weeks since you left. It's felt like a year." I started to cry. I miss everyone so much, but I belong here. "I'll come visit soon, trust me." Aron blew me

a kiss and I blew one back to him. "Well I'll let you go. Miss you." I wiped my face. "Miss you too. Goodnight." He said goodnight back and I hung up the phone.

He looked so sad. I plugged my phone in and set my alarm for 8, since Kate was leaving at 9. It's going to be a weird week without her.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to my alarm going off. Katelyn is leaving in an hour to go to Florida with Danny. I threw on a pair of white shorts and my Warped Tour shirt and

walked out to the kitchen. Kate's bags were by the door and she was getting some last minute stuff together. "Hey girl. You ready to leave?" Kate looked up at

me and gave me a hug. "Are you sure that you are going to be okay? I don't have to go." I gave Kate this look like you are going. Danny came through the door

and gave me a hug and Kate a kiss. "You ready to go? It's a long trip down." Kate looked back at me and I smacked her on the back of the head. "Go, you

deserve it. Call me when you land, okay?" Kate and Danny gave me one last hug and I closed the door behind me. I have no idea what to do with myself. I

changed into some washed out jean shorts and my pink and purple plaid shirt. I straightened my hair and put on some make up. I put on my brown cowboy

boots. I guess I will go work out Beemers for a bit. I found the keys to John's truck and hopped in. I rolled down the windows and turned up the radio. I took all

the back roads to the barn. When I got there, Jake was in the barn, cleaning some tack. I gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Riding today?" Jake asked

me. I shook my head no. "Just going to work him out and spend some bonding time with him." Jake went back to cleaning and I grabbed Beemers halter. I took

him out to the ring and lunged him. He looked so good, I know that dad wound be proud. I tied the other end of the lead to the other side of the halter. I found

a part of the fence that I could use to get up on him. I got up and it felt good. We trotted around the ring for a bit, then I just walked him. We stopped in the

middle of the ring, and I just looked around. The sun was starting to set a little, the weather was perfect. I missed this. I know my dad does. I jumped down

and looked at Beemers. He put his nose on my shoulder. Beemers is right, I need to see my dad, I mean our dad. I took Beemers back to the barn and put him

in his stall. Jake must of left for the day. I fed him and gave him a mint. I looked at my phone and it was only 3. I ran to the truck and hopped in. I drove all the

way to Johns Hopkins. I got on the elevator and pressed the fourth floor. When I got off, my heat started to race. I don't know if this is a good idea or not. I

took a glance by his room, and the nurse was in there. I walked past and waited until the nurse left. I took another glance in, and no one was in there. I took a

deep breath and walked in. I saw my dad, he was laying in the bed, watching a horse race. He looked up and his jaw drop. "Hi dad. It's me, Amanda." His eyes

started to water. He held out his hand and I took it. "Gumbus, I missed you so much." I started to cry. I gave him a hug and we cried together. I looked up at

him and he wiped my tears. "I've waited so long to see you. I really didn't want to see you like this." I stood up and sat in the chair. "Do you know why you are

here?" He shook his head yes. "After I kicked you out, I drowned myself in alcohol. I drove you away, including your sister. Even though your sisters a bitch, she

took over everything after you left. She took everything, including the house, Beemers, everything." I took out my phone and showed him a picture of Beemers.

"Mr. Bob, Elizabeth, and Jake saved Beemers from the sale. They bought Beemers and they are taking care of him for me. I rode him today." My dad shed a lot

of tears, and so did I. "I went so far in, that I couldn't save myself, and here I am." I took my dad's hand. "You know, I have so much hatred for you, I really do.

And I still do. I can never forgive you, for what you did to me and my mother. Because of you, aunt Mari and uncle Jerry took me in, gave me a new car, put me

through college, and I worked my ass off. I am starting my new teaching job at Western this coming school year. Right now, I work at Security Auto Body and I

share a loft with Katelyn. I just started talking to Zach and Ryan again, and they changed for the better. As for you, you didn't. I'm sorry to say, but you deserve

being in that bed right now." I walked away ans turned back. "I always hoped, that you would come back for me, but you never did. I gave up on that dream

years ago. I love you dad. Always have and always will." I walked out of the room, crying. I walked back to the truck and balled my eyes out. I cannot believe

this happened. I don't get it, at all. I wiped my face and headed back to the house. When I walked in, the place was empty, which I really didn't want. I closed

and locked the door behind me, and walked to the fridge, grabbed a 6 pack, and went to my bathroom. I started to run a bath and I turned on the radio. Drink

a Beer by Luke Bryan was playing. I sat by the window and thought about my mom and drank two beers. If she was here, I would like to drink a beer with her.

I went to the bath and lit some candles. I got in and I laid here, just relaxing. It felt so good on my legs and my back. I am really sore from riding today, but it

was nice. I heard my phone and it was an email. I looked at it, and it's from Gerrin. My heart skipped a beat for a moment. I opened and this is what it read:

"Dear Amanda, I am so sorry that I haven't written in such a long time. Things have been crazy over here. I got your last email, and I'm happy that you moved

into your new place. Anyways, I wanted to let you know that I am coming home Wednesday , for good. And I would like to see you at BWI at seven. I want to

see you so bad, I miss you. See you then. Love, Gerrin." I cannot believe he is coming home. I put my phone down and duck my head under the water. This

cannot be a dream. I want him home, but what if I fall in love with him again? That cannot happen. I finished the rest of the beers and dried off. I put on a pair

of sweatpants and my Hooters tank top. I set my alarm for tomorrow and laid down. This seriously cannot be happening.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. It was 6:15. I dragged myself over to my closet. I shouldn't of had those beers last night. I looked and I threw on a pair of

black shorts, white tank top, white sheer short sleeve button down, and my wedged heels. I threw my hair up into a bun and put on some make-up, even

though I don't feel like it. I made some coffee and dragged myself to the parking lot. I look in my bag, looking for my keys, and I have Kate's keys to her

Charger. I guess she wouldn't mind me taking it to work today. I get all the way over there and drag my ass to the front. I sat my purse on the floor and

chugged my coffee. I just realized that I don't have my cigarettes either. Today is just not my day. I felt someone kiss my head, and it was John. Great, just who

I want to see. He gives me another kiss on my cheek. "Well damn girl, did you party last night?" I gave him a glare and turned around to the computer. John

came around my desk and looked at me. "How about a date, Wednesday night?" Great, now he wants to go out, when I'm supposed to meet Gerrin. "Great,

sounds awesome." He squeezes my hand and goes to the back. I laid my head down on the desk. I do not want to think today, at all. I heard something fall on

my desk, and it was a pack of cigarettes. Chelsea was standing there. "Come on girl, come outside with me." I stepped outside and lit one up. "You either went

out and got wasted, or you sat at home and drank a whole 6-pack by yourself. I'm going with the second one. What's going on?" I took a breath. "Well Gerrin

sent me an email last night, saying that he's coming home Wednesday, but John just asked me out on Wednesday." Chelsea gave me a look and finished her

cigarette. "Girl, choose what your heart says, if you can't decide right now, wait till Wednesday." She was right. My heart has to tell me what's right. I go back

inside, and I can already tell that this is going to be a long day.

It's about ten in the morning, and Mary comes running out. "Amanda, we have a huge problem." I looked at her, and everyone came running out. "What's the

problem Mary?" asked Chelsea. Mary took a deep breath in. "Henry is in the hospital. We need another mechanic because Joe and John can't do it on their own.

I need someone to do towing too." Chelsea and Jen looked at me. Mary looked at me and her face got wide. "Oh no, not happening!" They all got on their

knees. How the hell could I get myself into this. "Fine, but I get to wear what I want. Give me the keys to the tow truck and I will take care of it." I went into

the bathroom and changed into a white tank top, jean shorts and my black converses. I threw my hair up in a loose bun and went to the back. The guys looked

up and their jaws drop. "Well, someone is joining our team now, isn't she?" I shake my head and run over to the truck. My pick up is in Pikesville. I drive over

and I see a Camaro, with it's hazards on. I pull up in front of it. I get out, and I see a familiar face. It's Nygel! I run over to him and give him a hug. "Mandy!

God, how many years has it been? Like four. How are you?" I let go and start to hook up his car to the back of the truck. "Well, I moved back to the city with

Katelyn, I work at Security Auto Body, but I don't usually do this. How are you? How's life been treating ya?" He smiled. "Pretty good, I'm actually a P.E. Teacher

now and a football coach, actually at Western." My eyes lit up. "I'm going to be teaching at Western too as the new U.S. History teacher." He smiled and gave

me another hug. I took his phone and put my number in it. "Do you need a ride anywhere?" He shook his head no and I gave him another hug. "Call me later, I

have the place to myself." He smiled and started walking. I got into the truck. I looked at the paper and I have to take it to NEC yard. Great, just where I

wanted to go. I pull up to the office and I heard someone talking. It was Nick. "Well, look who it is, my cousin Amanda. How the hell are you?" I looked down

and took a deep breath. "I'm good Nick. I need you to sign this paper work for me." He looks at it and laughs. "Wow, they were right. Your definitely a Crockett,

that's for damn sure." He signed it. "I'll see you around cousin." I smirked at him. "If you destroy that car, I will personally come here and kick your ass." I

turned around and walked out. I drove back to the shop and jumped out. I automatically started working on some cars. I felt someone touch my shoulders, it

was Joe. "Hey, got a sec?" I stopped what I was doing and he handed me a bottle of water. We leaned against the car. "So Chelsea told me what's going on."

I sighed. I knew that she couldn't keep her mouth shut. "John is a great guy, and I know that you have a connection with him because of the whole baby thing,

but what is your heart really saying is the question." That is a good question. "I don't really know Joe, I've been hurt so much, that I'm tired of it. I care about

John a lot, I really do, but I kinda see him as a big brother, sort of. It's confusing." Joe put his hand on my shoulder. "You will do the right thing, I believe in

you." He patted my back and continued to work. I looked at John and sighed. I guess I'll just go back to work.

The end of the day came and I have never been so happy in my life. I clean up and go to the break room to get my bag, when I hear a familiar voice. I creep

around the corner, and I see my aunt Tina. My eyes light up and my smile gets wider. She turns around and her eyes light up too. I give her a huge hug.

"Amanda! Mary said that you were working here now, I have been trying to get in touch with you. Everyone wants to see you. How have you been?" I smile at

her. "I have been pretty good, just moved into my new place with my best friend and I played mechanic today." I rubbed the grease on my shorts. "Listen, so

the family is getting together tonight for some drinks, I know everyone wants you to come, since you can legally drink now. Here's the address and we are

meeting at 7:30." Great, just what I want to do on my Monday night. "Sure, I will be there. Can't wait to see everyone." I give her another hug and walk out. I

got into Kate's Charger and headed home. When I got home, my phone was going off, and it was Ryan calling. "Hey bro, what's going on?" I heard him sigh.

"Are you getting dragged out tonight with the family? Zach got out of it because he's going to Sabrinas' families house. So please tell me you are going?" I

started laughing. "Sadly, I am. I ran into aunt Tina at the shop and she invited, so plan on drinking tonight, because it is going to be interesting." I heard Ryan

laugh on the other end. " What are you wearing, so I don't look like white trash." I bust out laughing on the floor. "Ryan, you have better taste than your

brother, so a pair of dark jeans and a nice button down shirt, with either flip flops or a nice pair of vans will be nice. I will see you there." I hung up the phone

and went to my closet. Ryan was right, I don't want to look like white trash. I pull out my black pencil skirt, turquoise shirt with a little ruffle on it with a v-neck,

and a pair of black wedges. I flat ironed my hair and pulled half of it back. I did my make up very nude with a lot of sparkle. I went out to the parking lot and

looked at the cars I could take: John's ford F-250, my Rabbit, Kate's Charger, or Kate's Jeep. I an defiantly taking Kate's Charger. I roll down all the windows,

put the address into the GPS, and pump up the bass. I cruised down the highway, since it's an under cover cop car.

When I pull up, Ryan was outside waiting for me. He was wearing exactly what I told him to wear. He was standing with my cousins Michael, Nick, and Jimmy. I

parked out front, since it is a cop car. When I got out, their jaws practically dropped to the ground. They all gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek. "Wow

Amanda, you are so grown up!" said Jimmy. "I am so surprised that you can clean up from the yard. You look very nice." said Nick. "Yea, you look just like your

sister." said Michael. I rolled my eyes and Ryan followed me inside. I needed a drink like as soon as possible. Ryan got me and him a beer and me and him sat

at the bar, just waiting for everyone else, then we saw the rest of the family. There was: aunt Tina, aunt Donna, aunt Sue, uncle Butch, Stephanie, Shanie,

Mike, Christie, and my damn sister Lisa, just who I wanted to see. I chugged half my beer and started hugging people. Everyone was so happy to see me, well,

except my sister. I just ignored her. Aunt Sue, Donna, Tina, and Christie pulled me to the bar and stared talking to me. "So, tell us everything about being here,

how's it been!" asks aunt Sue. "Yea, I wanna know everything!" yells aunt Donna. I take a sip of my beer and everyone is like stunned. "Well everything is

great. I live with my best friend and it has been awesome. The job is great, and everyone is so nice, and I work with one of my ex boyfriends. I ran into a friend

from high school, started riding again, and everything is just going great right now." We all take a sip of our drinks. "How's the love life? I heard from Chelsea

that it's been tricky." says Christie. "Well, I gave my ex, John, another chance, and he has proved himself to be great, but the connection just isn't there like I

thought it would be. I don't know, it's tricky." I look over to my sister, talking to Shanie and I get up to go to the bathroom and she looks at me. I wait inside

the bathroom. I know the bitch is going to come in here and say something smart. And damn, if I wasn't right. I looked dead at her. "Go ahead, say what you

wanna say before we start a fist fight in here." She sighs and leans against the wall. "I am sorry." Huh? Did I just hear that correctly? I looked at her funny.

"Yes, I just said that, I am sorry. I am sorry for all the horrible things I said to you and did to you, and I am sorry for trying to sell Beemers. It wasn't right at all

for me to do and I shouldn't of did it." I looked at her and I couldn't say anything. "You are truly a bitch, and you did some horrible things to me and said things

that can never be taken back and I can never forgive you, but I still love you. As for Beemers, he's fine. He's healthy and safe. I just wish that you didn't sell

him. I'm going back with everyone else. I'll talk to you later." I storm out the bathroom and head back to the bar with Ryan. I order a shot of Jack and slammed

it down. "So I am assuming that you talked to your sister." I shook my head yes and drank the rest of my beer. I got up and the girls started following me and

continued following me around, asking more questions and for my number and it was getting super annoying, until Lisa opened her big ass mouth. "So, who

are you seeing now?" All their heads turned and looked at me with wide eyes. I started to blush bright red and I started to stutter. "Well, umm there's a guy

named-" right before I said John's name, Ryan swooped in and saved me. "Well I think it's time for us to go home, isn't it Amanda. Good night guys, we will talk

to you later!" Ryan grabbed my bag and we ran out the door to our cars. He followed me to my apartment, to make sure that I was okay. "You saved my ass

back there Ryan. I don't know what I would of did if you didn't swoop in and save me." Ryan smiled and sat down on the kitchen counter. "There's something

bothering you, I can tell by the look on your face." I sighed and handed him a beer. "Well, I got a email from Gerrin, saying that I am coming home from Iraq on

Wednesday and he wants me to meet him at BWI. But., John wants me to go out on a date with him Wednesday night too. I don't know what to do." Ryan

takes a drink of his beer. "Well, do you have a connection with John?" I sigh again. "Don't freak out, but we had sex, and I did not have a connection with him

at all. Like I love him as a best friend, but I don't see him as my boyfriend, but I don't have the heart to tell him that." Ryan wrapped his arm around my waist to

give me a hug. "Amanda, listen to what your heart tells you, and follow it. It will tell you the right thing to do." Ryan is right, I have to follow my heart. Ryan

jumped off the counter and stared at me. "Well I think that you should not be alone tonight, so I think I should crash here with you and we could have a

brother, sister sleepover to piss Zach off. How does that sound?" He smiles at me and I smile at him back. I go into my room and find a pair of his basketball

shorts and a hoodie and I let him use my shower and I use Kate's shower. I make us some pizza and some snacks and we play video games pretty much till

midnight. It was a super fun night, just hanging out with Ryan, that's what I needed. I set my alarm for six, knowing that I was going to be doing mechanic

work tomorrow, so I don't have to get super pretty. I told Ryan that I could sleep in Kate's bed, but he insisted that he wanted to cuddle in mine, so we did,

and I really enjoyed it. It was like having a teddy bear with me all warm and snuggling up to me.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to the alarm and Ryan was already up, making coffee for him and I. I threw on my Security Auto Body shirt and a pair of dark jean shorts and my

black Vans. I threw my hair up in a pony tail and I threw on as little make up as possible. I sat in the kitchen with Ryan with coffee and Kate has Skyped us with

Danny in their hotel room. They looked like they were having so much fun, and they needed that together. Ryan got ready to go to his job and I took the Jeep

over to the shop today, even though John said that he would of picked me up. When I got in, my freaking sister was there with her car, fucking great! She

followed me into the back and everyone was silent, waiting for a fight to break out between us. I took care of the oil leak and cleaned it all up and it was good

as new. Lisa looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I have been the worst sister to you on the face of the planet, and I am sorry for that, really. And I know I

cannot fix that over night, but I want to work on our relationship slowly." I looked at her and gave her a piece of paper with my number on it. "When you

wanna start, call me." I walked into the break room where John was and he gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. "So, dinner at six tomorrow at

Kelsey's?" Shit, I really hoped that he would of forgot that he asked me to dinner, but I guess not. "Yea, I will meet you there." He smiled at me and me

smacked me butt as I walked out the break room. I walked back to the shop and I worked on cars today with Joe, as John and Sam did the towing, so I didn't

really have to see John today, which made me pretty happy.

The day went by quickly and I have never been so dirty in my life. My arms and my shoulders are killing me and I am ready to get the hell out of there, but ac-

course, something has to stand in my way. Before I finished cleaning up, I heard Mary run out to the shop and yell. "Oh thank god your still here Amanda. Is

there anyway you can change this cars oil real quick for me please?" I looked around and I sighed. "Yea, just bring it around back and I will do it real quick."

Mary smiles and brings the car into the back. It's a black Honda accord . I start working on it, and I get the oil changed and the tires rotated and everything

cleaned up. I hear footsteps from behind and I turned around and there's a tall, skinny, mixed kid, with curly black hair and a huge smile on his face. I know him

from some where, but I can't put my finger on it. I look into his eyes and I know it, it's Montana! He runs up to me and gives me a huge hug. "Mandy! I can't

believe it's you! Where have you been? How have you been? I want to know everything!" I calmed him down and grabbed us a water bottle. "Well, as if you

didn't know, my dad kicked me out four years ago and I had moved to the Eastern Shore, to live with some family members. I went to college and got my

teaching degree and I am going to start teaching at Western this year, and this is just my summer job. I got an apartment with my friend Katelyn and I just

moved back about a month ago, and everything is going good. How about you? How's your mom?" His face got sour real quick. "Well, after your dad kicked you

out, about two years later, my mom started to take even more pills and my mom overdosed by accident and died." I started to tear up. I cannot believe that. I

wrapped my arms around him for a hug. "I stay with my grandparents, even though I didn't want to, but I make the best of it. I am going to Western too, and I

hope you are my teacher this year. I missed you so much. I wished that you would come back everyday for me." I feel like absolute shit right now. "Well I am

here now. Here's my number and call me anytime and you can come and stay with me anytime you want. I am not going anywhere this time." Montana smiled

and got into his car and left. How the hell did I not know that I got home, I immediately turned on the radio to country music and started to

run a bath, to relax for tomorrow. I have to decide, to go on the date with John, or go to get Gerrin. I look in my closet at my dresses and I see my black

strapless one, but I don't want to wear that one again. I see a white strapless one, that looks just like the black one, but has a bunch of lace on it. I really like

it. I choose a pair of black heels, and some silver jewelry to set it off. I sunk down in the tub and took a deep breath to take the smell of the candles in around

me. I closed my eyes and thought about everything that could happen, but ac-course, my phone has to interrupt my thoughts. I look at my caller I.D. And it's

Kate, I pick it up. "Hey, what's up?" I said in a cherry tone. She sounded so happy on the phone and she was telling about everything she did today, which

made me happy. "So, what's your plans for tomorrow night?" Shit, I didn't want to tell her about Gerrin coming back, or about me and John's date. "I think I am

just going to go grab a drink with Zach and Ryan and Sabrina and then just chill." She bought it, which is a good thing. I hung up with her quickly because she's

going out to dinner with Danny tonight. I got out the tub and dried off. I put on some black cotton shorts and my lacrosse hoodie from high school, and looked

in my fridge. Shit, I have absolutely nothing to eat in here, which means late night run out. I looked at my phone and it's only like 8:30. I called the Windsor Inn

and order an Italian sub with onion rings, and I order a Philly cheese steak with everything on it. I think I'm going to see my dad. I got dressed in my mom's

bass pro shop shirt, jean shorts, black flip flops, and I put my hair up in a loose bun. I get into the Jeep and drive all the way to the Windsor. I walk in and

dammit, Joe is still there at the carry-out counter. He comes around to give me a huge hug and hands me my order. "On the house. Go spend time with your

dad." I smile and I run out to the Jeep and drove off as fast as I could. I grabbed the food from the passenger seat and took the elevator to the floor where my

dad was. I walked in and my dad was watching television as always. His eyes got wide. "I got your favorite from the Windsor, cheese steak and onion rings."

He smiled and moved over a place for me to sit down next to him and made room on his little table for him. I made him a plate, with ketchup and Old Bay, and

plenty of salt. He started to chow down, as if he haven't eaten in weeks. "You know, this hospital food sucks. I have been craving this for weeks." I would take

bites of my food in between of watching my dad eat. It is just like old times. Whenever my dad or my sister was in the hospital for a surgery, we would bring

them a cheese steak with fries or onion rings. My dad looked up at me and smiled. "You know, I don't understand why you still came back. I mean I don't

deserve it at all, but yet, you bring me food and sit here with me. You really are your mother's daughter." I smiled and took a bite of my sandwich. We talked

back and forth about little things, like Beemers, the family, work, and other stuff. I looked down at my phone again, hoping that Gerrin emailed me, but he

didn't. Dad patted me on the shoulder. "What's on your mind Gumbus?" I sighed and took a sip of my soda. "Well, I have been seeing my ex, John, and things

have been going pretty good, but I don't feel a connection with him, like you did with mom. And then, I got an email from Gerrin, who I went to middle school

with and he is in the Marines and is away in Iraq and he is coming home tomorrow and he wants me to come pick him up at the airport tomorrow, but John

asked me to go out tomorrow, and I just don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt John because I care about him but-" Dad cut me off in the middle of my

sentence. "But you are not in love with him, like you are with Gerrin." I shook my head yes and my dad put his hands on my shoulders. "When I asked your

mom out, do you know what part of my body told me to do it?" I shook my head and he pointed to his heart. "Always follow it, no matter what, trust me." I

smiled and gave my dad a huge hug. "I love you daddy." He smiled. "I love you too Gumbus." I grabbed my stuff and headed to the Jeep. I felt my phone

vibrate and it was from Zach. "Cuddle time?" it said. I smiled and rushed on home. We laid on the couch, watching re-runs of Dew Tour BMX and Skateboarding,

snuggled under a blanket. "Where's Sabrina?" I asked him. "She's at her parents house, and I thought tonight was an appropriate brother-sister cuddle night."

I laughed at the thought. "And I am pretty much assuming that you are crashing here because you have pajamas on." He laughed and wrapped his arms

tighter around me. "Yup, pretty much." I laughed and closed my eyes and went off into dream land.

I woke up on the damn floor, on top of Zach. Damn, I must of fell asleep on the couch last night. I looked at my phone and it's six in the morning. I made us two

cups of coffee and I pull out two breakfast bars. I kick him in the face to wake up. "Hey, dumb ass. Wake the fuck up." I heard him moan and he looked up at

me like what the hell. I handed him the cup and the bar and sat on the couch. We both took a sip and a bite. "You ready for tonight?" I rolled my eyes and took

another sip of my coffee. "Hell to the no. I will never be ready." Zach laughed and chugged his coffee. He grabbed his stuff and gave me a kiss. "Text me

tomorrow and tell me everything." I shook my head okay and he rushed out the house. I'm guessing that he's running late for work. I walked over to my closet

and I pulled out a pair of light skinny jeans, flowy white top, black heels, silver anchor necklace, bangles, and stud earnings. I put my my pair up in a loose bun

and I put on my glasses and light make up because I am not in the mood to mess with my contacts right now. I grabbed the keys to the Rabbit and drove to

the shop. I got there, and the damn door was locked, shit! I walked over to Royal Farms and grabbed a Red Bull and a pack of cigarettes. When I walked back

over, Mary was just unlocking the door. I gave her a look like please don't make me do mechanic work again. She smiled at me and laugh. "You can have your

desk back Amanda, Harry is back for good." I smiled and ran in and took my spot. I got everything turned on and I got all the paper work ready for today and

all the phone calls done early. Chelsea came in and she was in shock that everything was done. "Trying to avoid him I see?" I glared at her and she laughed. I

saw him coming and I ducked outside, to smoke a cig, but he followed me out, dammit! He gave me a hug. "Hey, so how come you have been avoiding me all

day?" I took a hit from my cig and looked up at him. "I'm not avoiding you, I have just been really busy today with paperwork, that's all. Anyways, I will see you

at six at Kelsey's." I gave him a hug and went back inside. Today is dragging on forever.

It's finally four and I get my shit together and get my ass home. I curl my hair and I do a smokey eye make up and I put on the white dress with the wedges,

with silver jewelry. I take a shot of Fireball to get my nerves going because I am so damn nervous. I cannot believe I am blowing off Gerrin for John. I put on

some perfume and look at the mirror one last time. Here goes nothing. I get into the Charger and head over to Kelsey's and I go over to the bar, since John

isn't here yet. Tyler was bar tending with his brother, Chase. I see John and he is wearing black slacks, with a white button up shirt. I give him a hug and he

gives me a kiss on the cheek. We grab a table by the bar. I keep on tapping my fingers, and John keeps on looking at me. I keep on checking my phone, hoping

that Gerrin wouldn't be coming home today, but I know he is. I look at John while he's looking at the menu and I care about him so much, but I don't feel a

deep connection to him. Like, I love him, but I am not in love with him. He looks up at me with a concerned look on his face. "Amanda, I know there's something

bothering you. What's going on?" I don't want to tell him at all. "You keep on tapping your fingers and you keep on checking your phone, what is going on, do

you have some where to be? If you didn't want to come-" I cut John off right then and there. "John. I damn wanted to come out with you tonight. And you

know how much I care about you and how much I love you and you know I am here for you no matter what." I sighed and took a sip of water. "But you are not

in love with me." said John. I looked up in shock that he said that. He didn't looked surprised at all. "You know, the reason why I didn't want us to have sex, is

because I knew that you know that you wouldn't find a connection between us. But we did it anyway, and I do not regret it at all. And I will always be here for

you, no matter what, as your best friend, as your ally, as your whatever you want me to be, but I will always love you more than you will love me, and that's

okay. So go get that special person." He smiled and I smiled. I grabbed his truck and house key out my bag and tried to give it back to him, but he wouldn't

take it. "The truck is still yours Crockett, and I want you to have my house key as your escape, so if you need a place to go, you can go there." I smiled and

gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will call you, I promise." He shook his head and I ran out the door to the charger. I looked at the time. It's 6:30, and he lands

at 7, so hopefully I make it in time. I floored it and sped it all the way to the airport. I parked in the front, since I can use Kate's under cover tags. I look for the

terminal for returning troops, and I see families, with children, elderly parents, pregnant women. First, came out some Air Force and Navy. Families started

crying and almost made me cry. Then, Army came out. It took a while for the Army families to clear out. Then, Marines started coming out, one by one. My heart

started to race quicker and quicker. They came out, but they weren't Gerrin. Families were crying and it was so emotional and it was so sweet. Then, the

terminal was silent. No sound, nothing. I heart dropped to the floor and I started to tear up. Until, I heard a voice. "Dammit Gerrin, hurry up, I want to go

home." Three men, including Gerrin came out of the terminal. My eyes lit up and my smile got wide, including Gerrin's. Gerrin dropped his bag and I ran over to

him and gave him a hug, still crying. "God I miss you, idiot." Gerrin put me on the floor and put his hands on my face. "I am so happy you are here." I smiled and

he kissed me on my forehead. He looked around and two guys were standing next to him. "Can I help you guys?" Gerrin asked in a sarcastic tone. They looked

at me up and down. "Gerrin, aren't you going to introduce us?" said the taller guy. The tall guy is really skinny and pale with blonde hair and blue eyes. The

shorter guy is really tan and buff, with shirt black hair and hazel eyes. "Damn guys, couldn't of even give me a damn minute. Mandy, the tall skinny guy is Adam,

and the short Hispanic guy is Brian. They were in my unit." I shook their hands. "I am so sorry to say this out loud but damn, you are hot." said Brian in a loud

tone. Adam agreed and Gerrin got real pissed really quick. I grabbed Gerrin's hand to calm him down and it did. "Ready to go home?" Gerrin smiled and we

started walking, but I heard footsteps behind us. "Do you two need a ride home?" I asked them. They perked up and smiled brightly at me. I grabbed their

hands and pulled them outside. "Come on you three, let's get the hell out this place." We walked outside to their mouth's dropped. "Your a cop?" asked Brian. I

laughed at the thought of it. "Hell no. This is my friends. She's the cop. Now get in." The guys got in and I headed to Bel Air and to Randalstown. After we

dropped Brian off, Gerrin sighed. "Thank god those assholes are gone." I laughed and he grabbed my hand. "So, do you want to go to my apartment with no

food, or your apartment with food?" I smiled and floored it to my place. We got out and walked up the stairs. I unlocked the door and Gerrin's eyes lit up. "Well

damn, you and Kate are some lucky bitches." I smiled and he dropped his bag and walked towards me. What the hell is he doing. Before I was able to react, he

picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed in laughter as he threw me down on my bed. He was on top of me and I blushed bright red. "God I

missed you so much. I'm sorry to tell you this way, but I love you." Gerrin leaned down and kissed me. I felt sparks shoot off as his lips touched mine. He looked

into my eyes and I looked into his and I kissed back. It was that kiss that I have been looking towards for a long time. We kept on kissing each other back and

forth and smiling, like it was enough. "I don't want to rush things, but I have been waiting to do that since I got back." He kissed me again and I smiled. I got

up and stood. "Well I think that you should get a shower and we should get some grub, how does that sound?" Gerrin got up and kissed my head. "That

sounds like an awesome idea." He walked into my bathroom and I opened my closet so I can get the hell out of this dress! I put on a pair of jean shorts and a

black v-neck shirt and I threw my hair up in a pony tail. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink of water. And then, the peace was disturbed when there

was a knock at the door. Just who the fuck could it be this late? I opened it, and standing there was Chelsea. "What the fuck are you doing here Chelsea?" She

stood there in shock, with her mouth wide open. "So what the hell happened! Shouldn't you be with-" she stopped dead in her tracks and her face got bright

red. "Well never mind what I was gonna say. Whose this?" I turn around and Gerrin is in his camo pants and he is shirtless, dripping wet and he is rocking a 12

pack. "Hey, sorry to intrude on the conversation. My names Gerrin, nice to meet you Chelsea." She stood there in shock for probably about 5 minutes. "Well I

won't bother you guys anymore tonight, I will just go home and I will talk to you later Mandy, see ya!" Gerrin looked at me with a funny look on his face. "Well

that was weird." I tried so hard not to look at his pack and he waved his hand in front of my face. "Hello. Earth to Mandy. You can stop staring now." I snapped

out of it real quick and he laughed. "I will actually get dressed now, I promise." I closed the door and Gerrin went back into the bathroom and changed. I

changed my shirt into a flowy strapless black and turquoise top and Gerrin came out in a pair of dark jeans and a gray t-shirt and a pair of boots. "Wow, don't

you clean up nice for coming home from war." He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, now that's the smart ass that I miss so much." I smiled and

grabbed his hand and we headed down stairs. "Now which vehicle would you like to take: Charger, Rabbit, Jeep, or truck?" Gerrin stood there with his thinking

cap on. "I think the Jeep is a good choice for this nightly adventure." I threw him the keys and he smiled. "You pick the place to eat Marine. Welcome home." He

smiled and put the key in the ignition and turned up the country music. "God it feels good to be driving again and listening to country music with you." I laughed

and put my head out the window. "So, what's the poison tonight?" Gerrin put his arm around me. "We are going to good old Bay Cafe." We got there and there

was happy hour going on and it was packed for a week day. Gerrin grabbed my hand and we made our way through the crowd to find a table that was sitting

close by the water, but still within the crowd. It was a high top table and he pushed me in and sat across from me. We couldn't find a damn waitress around

and there is so many people, that I can't see if there is any waitresses out here at all. Gerrin grips my hand tightly. "Stay here, I'll see if I can find someone. I

they come here first, order me a Corona." I nod at him and he let's go of my hand and jumps down from his seat. I plopped my face down on the table and

waited, but there was no sign of Gerrin or a waitress. I hear some familiar voices and it's Ryan, Zach and Sabrina with a group of people. Zach tries to flag me

over, but I tell him no because I don't want Gerirn to loose sight of me. Zach and Ryan run over to me and give me a hug. "Hey, come join us sis. Grab a beer

and come on." Zach tells me. Ryan nags me on as well, but I keep on shaking my head no. "I'm with someone and I don't want him to loose sight of me." Their

faces turned really sour really quickly. "It's not John, is it?" asked Zach. I laughed loudly. "Hell no. I'm with someone else." I turned back and I saw Gerrin come

over with a bucket of Coronas and a shit tone of food. He handed me my beer and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Told you I would find something in this place."

He turned and looked at Zach and Ryan with pissed off looks on their faces. "Zach, Ryan, this is Gerrin. Gerrin, these are my cousins Zach and Ryan, the ones I

wrote about in my emails." Gerrin's eyes lit up. "Hey guys! It's really nice to meet you finally. Mandy has told me so much about you guys. You want something

to drink?" Zach and Ryan give him a firm handshake each and give each other another look. "If you hurt our little sister in any way, shape, or form, we will kick

your ass. And it doesn't matter if you are in the Marines or not." says Zach and Ryan. Gerrin smiles and gives me a hug. "You got yourselves a deal." They

shook hands and started drinking the bucket of beers. I have a feeling this is going to end up in trouble.

A couple hours later and I am fucking hammered, along with Gerrin. He is so drunk, that I have never seen anyone this drunk before. We have been dancing,

talking and doing stupid shit, all while drinking our asses off. Ryan and Sabrina were practically the only sober ones, but I surprisingly remember everything that

has happened so far tonight. They kicked us out and Gerrin and I are way too drunk to drive, so Ryan drives us home and Sabrina follows us in her car that

they came in. Ryan got us in the apartment and pretty much left us hanging. Gerrin closed the door and we just started to laugh for no reason what so ever. I

sat on top of the kitchen counter and Gerrin stood in front of me, staring at me while touching my legs with his hands. I smile at him. "What are you looking

at?" He moves closer to me and and wraps his arms around my waist. "Nothing. Just been waiting for the right moment to do this." He kissed me and I kissed

back. He grabbed me tighter and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He picked me up and carried me all over the house; our tongues in and out each others

mouths. I jump down and grab his shirt and he grabs my upper side and follows me to my room and closes the door. Who knows what the hell is going to

happen next.


End file.
